Vientos de invierno
by Fireeflower
Summary: [Post-Manga] La doncella estaba perdida en la selva urbana. No entendía cómo había revivido, no le importaba. Lo que importaba era que tenía un corazón y que Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, con ropas extrañas, con una mirada diferente...Si tenía un corazón, ¿era capaz de amar? No lo dudaba . [Fic que pertenece al reto: Jo, jo, jo en cadena del foro "¡Siéntate!", para NuezYDulce]


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me corresponden, sino a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Vientos de invierno**

I

 _La doncella de los vientos perdida en la selva urbana._

* * *

Los sonidos que podían escucharse en esa noche eran los grillos y el ruido de los tacones en la acera. No había luna, su única iluminación eran las estrellas y uno que otro faro de luz que se apagaba con cada paso que daba. Cualquiera debía sentirse inseguro, temeroso, sobre todo a tan altas horas de la noche y con la nieve cayendo, pero para _ella_ eso era irrelevante, la oscuridad se había convertido en algo tan banal…

Escuchó una respiración cerca, la mujer siguió caminando no sin antes de llevar su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo. Sonrió, esperando el impacto.

No se inmutó cuando sintió el frío acero en su cuello, de hecho sonrió aún más.

―Dame tu bolso. Ahora―El aliento a alcohol chocó contra su mejilla. La mujer rió por lo bajo, el hombre apretó el agarre―. ¿De qué te ríes, perra? ¿Acaso quieres morir?―Ella mordió su labio con malicia, pudo sentir el temblor de su agresor, era obvio que era por el frío, de seguro no era más que un pobre vagabundo esperando conseguir dinero―. ¿O quieres algo más?―Ella roló los ojos al sentir la mano del pestilente agresor subir por su pierna y tocar su muslo―. No me obligues a dártelo, preciosa.

―De seguro ya se te congeló―dijo sin inmutarse cuando el hombre la arrinconó contra uno de los postes ya apagados. Ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, sabía lo que ocurriría después y de alguna forma le encantaba. Apretó con ansias su abanico.

―Tú quieres morir, ¿No es así, _putita_?―Esta vez forzó el agarre del oxidado cuchillo que tenía esperando hacerla sangrar, no hubo resultados. El hombre tragó duro y apretó aún más, nada―. Estúpido cuchillo…Mira, tú, imbécil si no me das…―Sus palabras se murieron en su garganta al verle su rostro. La mujer tenía los ojos rojos, ah, pero no inyectados de sangre por la presión, sus pupilas eran cual rubíes y brillaban intensamente. El miedo surgió en él como un incendio, en ese instante supo que aquella mujer era todo menos un ser humano.―. ¿Qué…mierda eres tú?―retrocedió dos pasos y poniendo su cuchillo adelante como si fuera una espada.

―Ah, veo que no eres tan idiota como pensé―Kagura salió entre las sombras, sus ojos seguían fijos al rostro del hombre, sin pestañear sin detenerse. El hombre se orinó cuando vio los dos colmillos que tenía su ex víctima. No hizo otra cosa más que negar la cabeza, prometiéndole a Dios que si lo salvaba de esta no volvería a robar ni a violar.

―Tú…tú, monstruo. De-detente.―intentó ordenar, ella sacudió sus hombres debido a su risa.―. No te rías, puta de satanás. ―Eso la detuvo un instante.

―Sí, lo fui. De hecho me creó y me convirtió en su esclava ―sacó su abanico y lo abrió―. Me violó cuantas veces puedo recordar, me torturó y trató de matarme una y otra vez.―Su mirar centelló de ira, avanzó más rápido perdiéndose entre los recuerdos―. Y lo logró―El hombre tragó duro y lo único que hizo fue persignarse. Kagura volvió en sí, pestañeó y miró de nuevo al estúpido hombre que ya lloraba―. ¿Crees que le temo a la muerte después de haber vivido un maldito infierno con él?―Su agresor negó con la cabeza―. Bien, ¿Debo matarte entonces?―El hombre mordió sus labios y cayó de rodillas, llorando cual niño.

Kagura resopló, si algo odiaba era la maldita cobardía humana, ¿Acaso no aprendían nada los humanos después de todos estos siglos? Mira que primero amenazar y luego llorar…Jugueteó con su abanico, esperaba algo más de acción, tenía tantos deseos de volver a utilizar el aire a su favor…Su duda la pagó con creces al ver como el hombre huía aprovechándose de su distracción. Kagura tomó impulsó, solo un movimiento y el hombre caería en pedazos en tres…dos...uno…

―Ni lo pienses, Kagura―Una voz surgió de las sombras, ella miró como su presa corría haciendo oración a gritos mientras cerraba su adorado abanico de a golpe―. Descuartizarlo te traería problemas.

―¿Y eso me importa?―Kagura quiso golpearlo en ese instante, odiaba sus reprimendas, sobre todo con el asunto de "mantener un perfil bajo". Asesinar a los humanos en esta época es malo, atacarlos igual, ni qué decir de robar, inclusive su apariencia estaba mal. Cada instante el maldito le recordaba que buscara un método para ocultar el color de sus ojos, ¿Y él? ¡¿Y él?! Él aún conservaba el cabello plateado, ¿Qué apariencia es esa? Y decir que mantener el perfil bajo…Maldito hipócrita.

―Matarlo significa problemas para mí. Los policías vendrían a investigar y si encuentra cualquier cabello…―dejó morir la oración en sus labios. Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos dorados, ella desvió la mirada―. Las balas no pueden matarnos, pero detesto cambiar de ciudad.

Entendía que ahora la vida para los demonios era peligrosa, los humanos tenían tantas tecnologías que podían igualar la fuerza y el poder de un monstruo. Hasta ahora, aquellos seres demoniacos que se conservaban vivían entre las sombras, incluso en alcantarillas o en lugares inhóspitos, podía decirse que ya estaban en peligro de extinción. Kagura chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar ignorando a su acompañante.

―¿Lo encontraste?―Fue la única pregunta que le hizo. El demonio perro no dijo nada―. Eso pensé.―acomodó un mechón de cabello, jugó con él―. Es posible que esté cerca…

―Él lo encontró―Kagura volteó sorprendida. ―Vamos.―Ella intentó decir algo pero sólo lo siguió. Sacó de su hermoso estuche una pluma―. No con eso, llamarás la atención.

―No puedo creer que tengas tanto miedo en ser visto―refunfuñó, metiendo de a golpe su dichosa pluma―. ¿Dónde está el Sesshomaru que conocí?

―Tú despertaste en este siglo. No sabes nada―Ella ladeó la cabeza, odiaba que él le recordara su ignorancia en este mundo.―. Aún crees que los automóviles son demonios.

―Ya cállate.―Esta vez sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmín, imperceptible para un simple humano pero no para el demonio perro. Sesshomaru desvió su mirada, ella cruzó los brazos.

Llegar al hospital central de Tokio no fue tan fácil como esperaba Kagura, tenía la certeza que su pluma era igual o mejor que el estúpido automóvil de Sesshomaru. Entendía que vivía en un mundo diferente, no se acostumbraba a todas las tecnologías pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Miró por la ventanilla, observando las luces de los edificios, las calles vacías… Tocó su pecho, era imposible creerlo, seguía a ahí, su propio corazón… ¿Cómo es que ella estaba viva? ¿Por qué despertó en medio de una ciudad con solo su kimono sin conocimiento de nada? Respiró hondo, no había tiempo para cuestiones existenciales, ahora su prioridad era matar al bastardo que aún seguía ahí afuera. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, ¿Es posible que se haya vuelto más fuerte?

―Llegamos.

La demonio salió del vehículo no sin antes de observar el lugar, un edificio blanco, lujoso...Casi un castillo…Sí, los gustos de Naraku. Sacó su abanico, dispuesta a destrozar a medio mundo si era necesario, una mano cubrió su arma, ella lo volteó a ver.

―No. No empieces con tus estupideces.

―Es un hospital, Kagura.―Ella se le quedó mirando como si fuese un idiota, ¿Un hospital? ¿Y qué rayos importaba? Ahí dentro estaba ese maldito que los jodió a todos hace quinientos años. Pudo librarse del agarre y entró a toda prisa, abrió su abanico.

―No tan rápido―Un muchacho se le acercó. La demonio lo miró de arriba y abajo, roló los ojos y cerró su abanico de a golpe.

―No puedo creer que seas un humano, Inuyasha.

―Cállate. No necesito tus humillaciones―Ella suspiró, el hombre tenía el cabello corto y negro, ropas actuales…Le daba un dolor de cabeza, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo…

―¿Y tu espada? No me digas, Sesshomaru te la decomisó como lo hizo con mi kimono, ¿No es así?―preguntó con sorda. Inuyasha formó una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos.

―¿Aún no te acostumbras a esta época, verdad?―Kagura frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón Inuyasha no se veía estresado por la presencia de Naraku, ni siquiera estaba molesto ante las provocaciones que hacía. Incluso podía decirse que estaba ¿Feliz?

―¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Y Naraku?―La última pregunta hizo borrar su sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió. Subieron escaleras, caminaron por pasillos hasta llegar a uno en donde había una ventana gigante.

―Justo aquí.

―Me estás jodiendo―Fue lo único que dijo, ante sus ojos estaba un cunero, más de diez niños estaban acomodados en pequeñas cajas de cristal, llorando, otros durmiendo. Casi vomita la pobre mujer―. No es cierto.

―Lo es―contestó Inuyasha sin desviar la mirada del cunero―. Cuando Kagome falleció dijo

que todos necesitaban una segunda oportunidad. Nunca entendí eso hasta ahora―Fue un instante, pero Kagura pudo notar el dolor que paso por los ojos del humano―. Creo que Kagome se refería a esto.

―¿Reencarnación? ¿Por la misericordia de dios? Por favor―Kagura rió. Era estúpido, muy estúpido, ¿Naraku de bebé? ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

―No por un Dios, si no por esto―sacó de su bolsillo una perla, más parecida a una cuenca de cristal, vacía, pálida.―. Sota me dijo que después de la partida de Kagome, esto surgió del pozo. Lo guardó por sesenta años, cuando murió me lo entregó, pero es obsoleto―Kagura miró con desconfianza―. No hay presencia de poder, nada fuera de lo ordinario…Tal vez todo su poder se dirigió a las reencarnaciones―La volteó a ver―. O resurrecciones.

―No tiene sentido―tocó su frente―. ¿Por qué él no despertó como un demonio? ―Lo señaló. El pobre bebé solo movía sus brazos, Kagura recordó sus años de niñera, estúpido Hakudoshi.

―Él fue humano una vez. Posiblemente reencarnó por la esencia del alma humana que había en él―Sesshomaru no cambió de expresión cuando se acercó al vidrio. Kagura cruzó los brazos.

―¿Y ahora? ¿Lo matamos?

―No.

―Me ofrezco a hacerlo si les molesta―jugueteó con su abanico. Inuyasha se tocó la frente, Sesshomaru jamás cambió su expresión.

―Es un bebé, Kagura. No tiene sentido, no hará nada. Si tenemos suerte no será ningún dictador, mientras no siga los ideales de Hitler…

―¿De quién?―Inuyasha movió su mano al aire, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Kagura suspiró, odiaba no entender nada.

―¿Habrá más reencarnaciones? ―preguntó fastidiada, odiaría con todo su ser ver a cada jodido monstruo que tuvo que ver con la perla, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser la ilusión de ver a Kanna la hizo por un segundo sentirse terriblemente nostálgica.

―No lo sé…Pero puede haber una oportunidad―miró la cuenca vacía―. Tal vez, haya una segunda oportunidad para…―cerró su puño y recargó su frente en el vidrio―. Por favor, solo una oportunidad.

Kagura sabía a lo que se refería, si la perla estaba otorgando vidas probablemente podría reencarnar el alma de esa humana llamada Kagome. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, había determinación en ellos; se incorporó y caminó sin decir palabra.

―¿Seguirás buscando?―La pregunta de Sesshomaru lo detuvo por unos segundos. Kagura no despegó su vista del cunero.

―¿Acaso tú ya te rendiste?―contestó sin voltearse. Inuyasha reanudó su caminar, sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, como si el tiempo fuera algo irrelevante para él.

Sesshomaru gruñó levemente, Kagura miró su abanico esperando encontrar algo interesante en él. No era estúpida, comprendía las relaciones de los humanos y demonios, los amoríos de Inuyasha con las sacerdotisas eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Si Inuyasha buscaba encontrarse con Kagome… ¿Sesshomaru buscaba a esa niña? Un leve pinchazo sacudió su corazón, frunció el ceño y palmeó su pecho.

Tampoco se acostumbraba tener un corazón, y más con los repentinos saltos que daba, sobre todo cuando Sesshomaru estaba cerca.

―Ya no hay nada qué hacer aquí.

Kagura volteó por última vez a ver a Naraku, seis meses buscándolo para matarlo ¿Y ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―¿Y participaste en esa "Segunda Guerra" de los humanos?―preguntó no muy interesada mientras buscaba en su bolso algún espejo.

―No.―Kagura no hizo más preguntas, odiaba las breves contestaciones del demonio. Lo poco que conocía del mundo humano era resumido en tres palabras gracias a las largas conversaciones de Sesshomaru: guerras, estupidez, muerte.

Kagura recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla del auto, perdiéndose entre las luces de los edificios. Era interesante esta época pero muy estricta, no podía hacer nada… ¿Cómo lograría vivir? El dinero era algo importante, la identidad igual…¿Cómo carajos le hacía Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haría ella ahora? Odiaba admitirlo pero vivir a expensas de Sesshomaru era la mejor opción hasta ahora.

―¿Seguirás conmigo?―Esa pregunta la hizo enderezarse, Sesshomaru seguía manejando sin expresión alguna. Kagura ladeó la cabeza, esperaba haber soñado pero era imposible. Era muy extraño escuchar esa pregunta por parte del demonio. Su corazón latió con fuerza y siseó de ira, odiaba esas intensas emociones…―. ¿Seguirás conmigo?―El demonio volvió a preguntar, esta vez sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella, Kagura disimuló su sorpresa con un encogimiento de hombros.

―No tengo dinero ni documentos, no tengo nada. Y si intento robar…―Sesshomaru frunció el ceño―. No podré hacerlo porque me andarás molestando―cruzó los brazos con molestia.―. No tengo otra opción más que seguir viviendo de tu dinero.―confesó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasaron algunos minutos si una respuesta, la doncella de los vientos jugueteó con sus dedos y luego miró los edificios que pasaban. El silencio comenzó a ser incomodo, ella suspiró, volviendo a buscar su espejo…Nada.

Odiaba el silencio, si algo recordaba de su muerte era el maldito silencio y dolor, mucho dolor.

―¿Buscabas a esa niña?―Realmente no quería hacer esa pregunta pero no tuvo otra opción, tal vez por su odio al silencio o por su inquietud en el pecho. Sesshomaru no hizo movimiento alguno en su rostro, Kagura supo que era una buena señal.―… ¿Ella reencarnó?

―Eso no te interesa―Ella hizo una mueca.

Volvió el silenció por diez minutos, Kagura pensaba que tal vez era mejor encender la radio.

―No ha reencarnado aún.―Fue lo único que dijo antes de acelerar. La demonio se acomodó en su asiento―. Yo no iré tras de una ilusión como lo hace el imbécil de mi hermano.

―¿Ilusión? ―arqueó una ceja, Sesshomaru pasó por un túnel, las luces parpadeaban y Kagura se deleitó con la luz que chocaba hacia el rostro del demonio.

―Regresan sus almas, no sus recuerdos. Son personas diferentes y son humanos. Volveríamos a caer al mismo y estúpido juego―Kagura abrió los ojos. En su breve existencia era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Sesshomaru así, sobre todo con más de dos oraciones en un diálogo. Por otra parte, con esas palabras ya no había duda en que este demonio había tenido un lazo con esa humana.

Le había dolido perderla y mucho.

―¿Y cuántas veces caíste en ese "juego"?―La doncella de los vientos esperó respuesta. Nada. Ni siquiera una respiración. No quiso mirarlo, podía sentir la ira surgiendo de él.

―Rin no volverá. Es todo.―Su voz era forzada. Kagura no dijo nada más. Las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte, eso estaba claro, pero por alguna e inexplicable razón tuvo lastima.

¡Ah, qué extraños sentimientos!

El recorrido continuó en silencio, Kagura trató de dormir un poco y sólo supo que había llegado a su destino cuando Sesshomaru salió del auto. Kagura lo siguió, los tonos naranjas anunciaban un nuevo día. Observó los edificios que la rodeaban, las calles solidas llenas de nieve… se sintió pequeña por un instante.

―Hace frío―Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentir que algo caía sobre sus hombros. Volteó a sus espaldas, Sesshomaru estaba quitándose los guantes también y se los extendía. Ella abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Resopló, enrolló su cuello con la bufanda negra de él y tomó los guantes.

¿Tanto puede cambiar un demonio después de quinientos años?

―Creí que me llevarías al hotel― Los últimos meses estaba viviendo en hoteles, al ver el edifico que estaba enfrente se sintió un poco sorprendida.―. ¿Acaso no es tu…

―Dijiste que seguirías conmigo. No más hoteles―Sesshomaru comenzó a subir los escalones sin saludar al guardia de la entrada. Kagura tardó dos segundos en entender.

Tocó su pecho, su corazón aún seguía ahí…Latiendo. Era extraño, pero tener un corazón resultaba sofocante, tanto lo había anhelado y ahora que lo tenía, ¿Cómo debía utilizarlo? Su corazón volvió a saltar y ella mordió su labio.

Respiró hondo. Después de tanto tiempo tenía la oportunidad de vivir con libertad, lo aprovecharía. Experimentaría todo lo que hay en este nuevo mundo, incluso podía vivir como una humana igual que Inuyasha, incluso ella podía…

―Kagura, vámonos―Ella sonrió levemente, cerró sus ojos y sin más siguió al demonio blanco.

 _Incluso podía llegar a amar._

* * *

 **T** iene siglos que no publico nada y siento que he perdido callo, aún así lo hice con todo mi amor para ti **Nuez.** A decir verdad, tenía otra idea en mente pero al ver tu anhelo de que Kagura fuera una demonio no pude evitar complacerte. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí, de hecho es posible que esto se abra para un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente :)

 **Por favor,** aquellos que leen no me molestaría que dejaran un review, de hecho me haría, muy, MUY, feliz :D

Y aquellos que tienen duda: es una sola viñeta, no hay continuación.

 **¡Bendiciones a todos!** Tengan una excelente navidad llena de armonía y felicidad.


End file.
